A need exist for an improved device and procedure for more effectively disinfecting, cleaning, and/or clearing air conditioner condensation drainage lines installed in homes, offices and other buildings. If left untreated, air conditioner condensation drainage lines can present ideal conditions for the growth and build-up of bacteria, algae, mold, and mildew and are also prone to collecting dust, insulation fibers, and other debris commonly present in attics and in similar environments. Untreated condensation drainage lines therefore not only present a significant health risk, but are also susceptible to clogging and overflow.
Unfortunately, the systems currently available in the art for treating air conditioner condensate drainage lines have several shortcomings and disadvantages. For example, to (a) allow gravity flow of the treatment fluid into the condensate drainage line, (b) avoid excessive cost, and (c) limit the amount of fluid required per treatment, it has commonly been necessary that the treatment system be installed in the same room where the air conditioning/heater system is also located, i.e., typically the user's attic. As a result, the user has been required to carry heavy items and materials up a ladder or up a set of stairs and to spend a considerable amount of time in the attic, not only when installing the treatment system, but also when refilling or replacing the treatment fluid and when operating the system.
Of course, in addition to being difficult to reach, especially when carrying heavy items or materials, attics are typically very hot in the summertime and commonly present serious hazards such as, for example, inadequate flooring, no flooring at all, exposed nails which extend through the roof, etc. Consequently, the attic is usually the most uncomfortable and unsafe area in the home and often cannot even be reached by the elderly or by individuals who are injured or disabled.